Consequence Free
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Sequel to "Tala's Got A Gun" -- Here's what happened to Tala and the boys. Rated for violence and language.


**A/N: **Here's what happened to Tala and the boys. I know things in here don't quite happen the way they wold in real life, but who wants reality? We read fics to get away from that don't we?

**Warnings:** Rated for violence and language.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own beyblade.

* * *

  
"Tala Ivanov; you are here-by accused of the murder of Boris Balkov. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

A collective gasp was heard around the large court room as Tala spoke without hesitation, his face set into an emotionless expression and his lips a thin line on his face.

Just as shocked as the people around him, the Judge starred at Tala with a slightly bewildered expression. Finally getting his bearings, he shook his head and straightened in his seat, a deep frown on his face.

"Yes, well... Tala Ivanov, you are hear-by charged with second-degree murder and sentenced-"

"Wait!"

The Judge paused in surprise, then frowned when he saw Mr. Dickinson approaching him.

"There's nothing else to be said." The Judge said firm and solemnly. "He admitted to the crime, there's nothing else I can do."

The small, stout man frowned up at the middle-aged looking man when he approached and his eyes shone with a mix of emotions.

"Your honor, if I might inquire, you have a daughter don't you? Very young I believe?"

The Judge's eyes narrowed slightly, a dangerous expression on his features to warn the elder man not to over-step his bounds.

"Yes, I do. But that's no ones business and has nothing to do with this case."

The Judge lifted his hammer again and opened his mouth but the small man below him interrupted a second time.

"Please your honor!" The man pleaded. "How much would your heart hurt if the same thing that happened to these poor boys, happened to your daughter?"

The Judge's face darkened dangerously but Mr. Dickinson simply kept his gaze. The Judge frowned and unconsciously looked up at the three boys in the seats behind the redhead, then his eyes fell on Tala. His expression softened ever so slightly as he took in the redhead's stotic, serious and seemingly emotionless face. But one look into the sapphire orbs told the man that the appearance was all a facade, this was a beaten and broken young man and a terrible, despicable and horrible crime had been committed against him. The Judges heart went out to the boy.

Finally he looked back down at Mr. Dickinson and his frowned deepened.

"A terrible crime has been committed here." He said softly. "What that man did was far worse then what that poor boy did. But even so, the law is the law. I've already said old friend, there's nothing more I can do."

Again the Judge raised his hammer but the elder man below him stopped him for a third time.

"Look around!" He said desperately. "Who has shown for that evil man? No one! No one has taken his side and no one believes that these poor boys should be punished for what they've been through. Please, just hear their story."

The Judge again looked up at Tala, who's face was still emotionless, but his body was tense and the Judge's heart lurched painfully. With a heavy sigh he sat back in his seat with a deep and heavy frown.

"Very well." He said softly, his voice barely audible. "Speak son."

A deep frown creased Tala's face. This was what he'd wanted, what he'd been waiting for, what he'd vowed to do. But now being faced with the accountance, he found he was again terrified. The thought of speaking against Boris terrified him.

Suddenly something in Tala's peripheral vision caught his eye and his head immediately snapped to the side to look at it. He was sure he'd seen a flash of purple, but looking there now, he saw nothing. A cold shiver ran down the redhead's spine. Boris was there, he knew he was. He was there to taunt Tala, to scare him into keeping his mouth shut. Even after death, Boris was still torturing him, daring him to tell the truth under pain of consequence.

Tala's face paled.

Eventually, after a very long silence, Tala jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, then up into the face of Mr. Dickinson. The man gave him a reassuring smile.

"Go ahead son, you deserve to be heard.... your story deserves to be heard."

Tala swallowed hard and looked back at the spot he'd thought he'd seen Boris. He starred there for a few moments before finally straightening in his seat. He was traumatized, it was normal for him to see things, and he knew he'd probably see the bastard for the rest of his life. But that shouldn't stop him, he couldn't let it. Boris was dead. Gone. He couldn't hurt Tala or his friends, or anyone else again. Now it was time for Tala to take his true revenge.

Tala turned back to the judge and looked deep into his eyes.

"You want to hear a story?" He asked coldly. "Fine. I'll tell you a story."

-----

"Don't forget Tala, your team is depending on you. You'll get a nice reward if you win. However, if you loose....."

A cold shiver ran down Tala's spine as Boris hissed in his ear, his voice trailing off suggestively at the end. The man pulled away from him, knowing his words had sunk in, and walked confidently away to leave Tala alone in the locker room.

Tala starred ahead of him for a long while, his body rim-rod straight and stiff as beads of sweat dotted his forehead. He knew exactly what the purple-haired man meant. They had a match against the bladebreakers, one that determined the winners of the tournament. The deal was; if Tala won his match, and that resulted in the victory of his team, then Boris wouldn't visit them that night. If he lost however, even if his team still won, there would be dire consequences, and Tala knew exactly what they were.

The loud voice filtering through the speakers overhead snapped the redhead out of his trance.

"The final match of the tournament is about to start, so if you're still getting your snackage and you don't wanna miss any action, then I suggest you get your behinds back into the stadium ASAP, cause this next match promises to be intense!"

Tala snorted humorlessly at the voice. Intense it would be, but more so for him and his teammates then anyone else in the building. With a hard swallow, Tala forced his legs to move and finally exit the locker room.

-;-

Tala took his place on the edge of the beydish, his eyes focusing on the bowl instead of his opponent as he set up his blade and launcher. Unfortunately, his opponent refused to be ignored.

"No matter what kind of past we shared together, I won't ease up. I'm coming at you with everything I've got Tala."

A deep frown creased Tala's face as he looked up into the persons face across him.

"I expect you to Kai." He said as calmly as he could, unable to force the confidence he usually held into his voice. "But so will I. My need to win is greater then yours. I can't lose this match."

Kai's eyes narrowed slightly, noting the loss of confidence in his ex-teammate's face and feeling there was something he didn't know. Still, he didn't plan on loosing, no matter what -- he just hoped the meaning behind Tala's words wasn't dire enough to cause the devastation and harm he suspected it would.

"Alright, blader's ready!"

Tala's frown deepened as he lifted his launcher over the beydish, his eyes starring almost pleadingly into Kai's.

"3... 2... 1"

"LET IT RIP!" Both boys yelled in unison.

The blades were released and Kai looked down at the bowl to avoid the almost desperate look in Tala's eyes. A sickening feeling took over him as he willed Dranzer to attack Tala's blade. He was Kai Hiwatari, to not exert himself to his fullest in a battle was unheard of! He just hoped to hell Tala could handle the consequences -- whatever they were.

The battle was long and hard and Tala felt himself slowly wearing down. He knew his mind was a mess and he was battling poorly because of it. Kai seemed to know this too and was frowning at the redhead in a mix of disapproval and concern. Tala avoided the other teen's gaze and concentrated on the dish. He knew he was loosing and in a last desperate attempt, he put all his remaining strength into one mighty blow and willed his blade to attack Kai.

Kai frowned deeply, what was the redhead thinking? He knew this wouldn't work, why was he wasting his strength? What was clouding his focus so much that he would risk such a stupid attempt?

Tala watched with widened eyes as Wolborg hurtled towards Dranzer, whom was simply spinning on the spot, not moving. His heart leapt hopefully as the space between their blades rapidly closed. Finally, when Wolborg was upon Dranzer, the redhead held his breath in anticipation. Suddenly Kai's blade disappeared and Tala's eyes widened. He looked around frantically and spotted his opponent too little to late. Kai appeared behind him and thrust his blade hard against Tala's. The redhead watched in horror as his blade flew high in the air, and flipped around. Eventually, seemingly in slow motion, it fell back to the earth and finally hit the ground with a cold, sickening thud.

Silence filled the stadium for what felt like hours as Tala starred at his blade in horror. Eventually he managed to set his face into an emotionless expression and stooped down to pick up his beyblade. He didn't register the explosion of applause from the crowd as his heart and breathing began to race in nothing short of an extreme panic. How could he have let this happen? What had he done!?

He'd lost.

Kai watched Tala go with a deep frown on his face. He saw through the facade and knew there was something more to Tala's desperation. There was a reason, besides the fact in itself, that he'd been so desperate to win. As the redhead approached his somber looking team, Kai's eyes fell on Boris, whom was looking at the boys with a very angry expression. Kai's heart lurched. It was because of him, that bastard had something planned for them, he knew it.

Feeling more helpless then he ever had in his entire life, Kai watched the team disappear into the shadows of the exit, ignoring the deafening cheers around him as his heart went out to the team.

-;-

Tala's teeth clenched as the whip came down hard on his bare back.

Twenty. That's how many strokes he'd been sentenced with. His eyes squeezed shut tightly and tears lined his long eyelashes as he remembered the conversation between him and Boris upon their return to the abbey.

_"Please! I was the one who lost, I cost us the victory! Don't punish them for my mistake!"_

_"Shut up Tala!" Bryan had hissed angrily. "I lost too!"_

_Boris looked between the two for a moment, then smirked._

_"You're right. You two are the only ones who lost. Ian and Spencer both won their matches. Why is it you two were so incapable of such a simple win?"_

_Tala growled angrily._

_"Simple my ass!" He snapped savagely. "With all your bullshit in my head, it's a wonder I lasted as long as I did! Kai's a tough opponent and damn-near impossible to beat! And you damn-well know it you bastard!"_

_"Even so," Boris drawled tauntingly "you still lost, which means I must teach you a lesson."_

_Boris walked up to Tala and took the teen's chin in his hands._

_"I must admit though, I am a little happy you lost; I wasn't sure I would have been able to skip you night."_

_Tala snarled and yanked his face away from the man, resisting the urge to spit into his face._

_Boris smirked, then turned to look at the other boys._

_"You two make yourselves scarce. Bryan, follow me."_

_As the boys plus Boris all walked away, Tala's face contorted in a mask of disgust to hide his fear when the man looked over his shoulder at him._

_"I'll deal with you later." He said coldly, disappearing then around the corner._

Tala swallowed a scream as another harsh blow was delivered to him. It hurt so badly! Still, he remembered the solitary sounds of the whip during Bryan's punishment and vowed to be as quiet as his teammate had been during his time as well.

"It pains me to do this you know." Boris said falsely.

Tala snorted humorlessly, then bit down hard on his cheek as he felt the bite of the whip again. He tasted the blood in his mouth from the torn flesh inside, but it didn't stop him from biting down on it again during the next blow.

_"Just two more..." _He thought painfully.

"I really wish you'd do as I tell you to." Boris said, feigning a hurt voice.

Tala waited until the last two blows had hit him before speaking.

"And I really wish you'd drop dead." He spat breathlessly.

Fully expecting it, Tala felt the whip on his back again, but this time the extra blow was harder and cut much deeper into his flesh then the others did. Unable to stop himself, a blood-curdling scream escaped his lips when it licked his skin and he felt his body finally give out, unable to reach the ground due to the chains wrapped around and digging into his pale wrists. His head dropped before him as his vision swirled with the white-hot, searing pain coursing through his body.

Tala heard Boris' footsteps and saw his boots as he appeared beside the teen.

"Don't you ever talk back to me again, you understand?" Boris hissed.

Tala said nothing. He knew it would be suicide to sauce back just then but he'd be damned if he'd give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing he'd made Tala submit himself to him. Instead, the redhead remained silent.

Boris stared down at the teen for a few moments before finally reaching down to unlock the chains and cuffs around the pale wrists.

Tala's body fell to the ground in a heap as he was released. He was slowly loosing consciousness and could deftly register his own blood running down his mangled and exposed flesh. He heard Boris' footsteps again walking away from him and closed his eyes to block the image out.

"Learn from your mistakes Tala. Bleeding or not, you'll be the first one I come to see tonight."

That was the last thing Tala heard before the blissful darkness finally claimed him.

-----

Tala's eyes narrowed as he stopped talking, his anger and disgust flaring at the recall of memories. As he slowly faded back into the present however, he realized that he'd just told something very intimate and scary out loud to a lot of strangers. With a deep frown he hung his head.

The entire court room was dead silent as they starred at Tala, most with tears in their eyes or rolling down their cheeks. Finally, after what felt to the redhead like an eternity, the Judge spoke up.

"I'll need to see some proof." He said quietly.

Tala blinked at him for a moment before his face finally contorted in anger. He reached down to the hem up his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head. The people behind him -- save his teammates, all gasped at what they saw. When Tala turned around to face them so the Judge could see what they had, his face no longer hid the feelings inside; now his eyes were saddened, his expression one of a mix of hurt, embarrassment and shame.

The Judge swallowed against the lump in his throat but couldn't quite manage the feat. He starred at the marred, ghostly white marks on the pale skin and his eyes finally glossed over, blurring his vision considerably. Eventually he cleared his throat and blinked away the inappropriate emotions.

"Alright, put your shirt back on, son." He said as calmly as he could muster. Tala did as he was told and turned back around, the serious and expresionless look back on his face again.

"As much as it saddens me to say it.... that's not quite enough proof to keep you out of jail..."

"What about our stories?"

The Judge looked up to see Bryan standing and glaring at him angrily. Before the man could stop or silence him, the lilac-haired teen was blurting out his accountance of the many things that Boris had done to him. After a lengthy story and many examples, the teen was finally finished but as soon as he was, and before the Judge could say anything, Ian spoke up, immediately followed by Spencer. They all told their sides of the stories, all different and equally a gruesome and horrifying. But one fact repeated itself throughout all the accountances; Tala always got the worst of it.

When the three boys were finally finished, the judge opened his mouth to speak, but again he was cut off.

"How about these your honour?"

The judge looked down at Mr. Dickinson, once more standing below his pulpit and reached out to take the big, brown envelopes the man was handing up to him.

"What are these?" He questioned with furrowed brows. The elderly man frowned.

"Doctor's statements." The man said solemnly.

The Judge swallowed hard and blinked at the elderly man for a moment, then frowned as well and opened the files. One by one the Judge scanned the contents with an expressionless face and the tension in the courtroom was thick and heavy enough to cut with a knife as everyone held their breath.

Finally, when everyone in the room was sure they were going to die from the anticipation, the Judge looked up at Tala, then at the boys behind him, all of which looked like tiny, timid children, about to be punished for some terrible wrong. A very deep frown creased his face as he took a long, deep breath. He looked down at his hammer and fingered it for a moment, then took another deep breath before straightening to his full height and looking out over the court with a confident look.

"In the case of Tala Ivanov, you are hear-by sentenced to two years in a federal prison for the murder of Boris Balkov."

The entire court room broke out into an uproar but the Judge's face turned angry as he banged his hammer on his block.

"Order in the court!" He boomed loudly. Things immediately quieted down to an outraged murmur and the Judge spoke again.

"I have made my decision." He said firmly. He then stood up and gathered his robes around him.

"Bail is set at one point five million." He added quietly. And without another word, the Judge turned and disappeared.

Behind him in the court room, the entire place again erupted in an uproar. Tala had collapsed in his chair and he was starring blankly ahead of him, contemplating his fate. His teammates were all along side him and forced everyone else back and away from the redhead. They tried to talk to him, to comfort him, but no words could ease his mind.

He'd failed. He'd given it his best shot, told the truth, hadn't left out a single detail. Yet still he'd been punished for a crime far less horrific then the ones committed against him. The redhead scowled to think of Boris now, no doubt rolling over in his grave, laughing hysterically at Tala's fate. Even after death, the bastard still continued to torture him.

"This isn't fair!" Ian exclaimed angrily. He then frowned and looked at Tala with the most sincere face he'd ever worn.

"I'm sorry Tala... I wish it had been me who... ya know. I might actually feel satisfied then and... I'd gladly take your place. Especially after all you've done for us..."

The other two expressed similar thoughts and continued on until finally Tala held up a hand.

"That's enough." He said tonelessly. "I new what would happen and now I've got to deal with the consequences. I'll never regret what I've done so long as I live, and maybe I should be punished for that thought alone.... it might take a little longer then I'd hoped, but I'll be free one day... just promise to wait for me guys."

Ian frowned and reached out to give Tala a light hug.

"I'll wait." He said gently.

Tala couldn't resist a faint smile and reached up a single hand to hug the smaller teen back. A second hand then appeared on Tala's shoulder and he looked up to see Spenser looking down at him seriously.

"I'll wait." He said firmly.

Bryan's hand came to rest on Tala's opposite shoulder and Tala looked up at him instead.

"I'll wait." He added seriously.

Tala swallowed hard and nodded a single time.

"Thank you." He said softly.

There was silence in the court room as the rest of the people had been ushered out, all people who knew Tala and his teammates and had shouted their concerns, comments and sympathies on their way out before the doors finally closed on them. These Tala had deftly registered but he was grateful to hear them nonetheless.

"What's all this? You four look like someone's died."

The teens all looked up to see Mr. Dickinson standing before them with a small smile. Bryan's face turned angry.

"Just as well! Tala's going to jail for doing the world a favor!!"

Spencer gave the teen a stern look, then turned to the elderly man and spoke himself.

"Despite all your efforts, the Judge still ruled against him anyway. I think we have a reason to be angry."

The smile on the elderly man's face widened ever so slightly.

"Tala's not going to jail." He said gently. Noting the questioning looks on the boy's faces, he chuckled lightly before continuing. "I've a got a little pocket change put aside for a rainy day."

Four faces dropped in shock but before they could over-come it, the man had disappeared. Bryan was the first one out of his trance.

"P-P-Pocket change!!" He sputtered in disbelief. "How the hell much money does he have?!"

Spencer frowned slightly but his body seemed to relax considerably.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he's willing to help."

He again placed a hand on Tala's shoulder and looked down at him kindly.

"You're free now Tal -- or at least, you will be. Anywhere you wanna go?"

Tala thought for a minute, then looked down at the table before him and starred at it.

"Not right now." He said softly. "Yea I wanna get out of here, but... I think I need to be alone for a while. No offense guys."

Spencer removed his hand and nodded.

"I understand." He said gently. "Just give us a shout when you wanna talk."

Tala nodded and his three friends all bid him farewell before leaving. He starred at the table for another few moments before finally getting up and leaving the courtroom.

* * *

Tala took a long, deep breath as his eyes slid shut and enjoyed the feeling of the wind caressing his face. He stood straight in the sand of the beach with his arms crossed across his chest. He could feel the wind blowing his bangs around his face and couldn't help a small smile from appearing.

_"So this is what it feels like to be free." _He thought happily. _"I could get used to this..."_

Suddenly Tala became aware that he was no longer alone and opened his eyes. Turning to his right, he saw Kai. Kai was starring ahead of him almost as if he didn't see Tala there. Tala blinked at him for a few moments, then looked forward again.

"What are you doing here?" The redhead asked softly. Kai was mimicking Tala's pose and didn't look at the other teen as he spoke.

"I was at the hearing yesterday." He said tonelessly, not answering the question.

The comment needing no response, Tala remained silent and Kai spoke again.

"If Mr. Dickinson hadn't bailed you, I would have."

Tala looked over at the blunette, a little surprised. Still Kai didn't look at him.

"I wouldn't have seen you punished for something that needed to happen."

Tala starred at Kai for a moment, then looked forward again, a slightly warm feeling washing over him.

"Thank you Kai." He said softy. "I really appreciate that."

Kai nodded once and a very long silence followed, a peaceful silence that both boys reveled in. Eventually though, Kai spoke again.

"I'm sorry Tala." He said softly, barely audible. "I never knew..... I guess I wasn't there long enough to...."

Kai stopped and frowned, then continued again.

"I'm sure he was afraid of me... or more accurately, of my grandfather. Grandfather might not have been the most honorable man, but he never would have allowed something like that to happen -- even if it was more because he thought it was improper and a disgrace rather then because he felt bad."

Tala silently inhaled deeply, the arms across his chest tightening unconsciously. Still he felt there was nothing to say so still he remained silent. Yet again, Kai broke the silence.

"I knew there was something wrong that day you lost to me at the tournament." He said softly. "You were so weak that day... you weren't yourself at all and I knew you were distracted. If only I knew exactly what was wrong with you, I never would have.... I would have let.."

A deep frown appeared on Kai's face and Tala turned back to him again. He starred at the blunette for a moment then finally spoke.

"I told you I didn't expect you to go easy on me. I've wasted enough time feeling sorry for myself Kai, don't you start too. There's nothing you could have done if you had known so let it go."

Kai finally turned to look at Tala and his eyes shone with unshed tears, shocking the redhead to the core. Both teens knew the tears wouldn't fall, that simply wasn't Kai's scene, but for them to be there at all was tremendous feat in itself.

"I really am sorry Tal." He almost whispered. Tala blinked at him then finally swallowed hard and nodded.

"I know you are.... thank you."

Kai nodded, then turned away once more and took a deep breath, blinking away the wetness in his eyes.

There was another long silence, this one much more lengthy then the others and both boys knew what the other was thinking. It made Tala feel better to know he really wasn't alone and that he was the one who could laugh at Boris now. The bastard had gotten what was coming to him and he was gone for good, he couldn't bother any one ever again.

Just like the other times, Kai again broke the silence.

"So, how's it feel to finally be free?"

There was a smirk on his face but his tone was warm and comforting. Tala smirked too.

"Feels real." Tala replied. Kai smiled and Tala mimicked him.

After a few moments Kai turned fully around to face Tala and reached out to place a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"It is real Tal." He said gently. "You're free, just like everyone else. You can do what you want, say what you want, go where you want. You can live your _own_ life now."

Giving the redhead's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Kai finally walked away, leaving the redhead again to his own thoughts.

Tala starred out over the ocean, a small smile slowly creeping up his face.

"_Live your _own _life_."

He liked the sound of that.


End file.
